


Em & Killian

by sometimesafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesafangirl/pseuds/sometimesafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate & Leopold Crossover AU: Killian Jones is a Commander in the King's Royal navy, but a mysterious stranger and a slip through a portal leads him to New York City, where he meets Emma Swan, a career woman who's given up on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Portal

Killian stood with his hands linked behind his back, watching the guests smile and laugh. Men ogled the women, and women were coy with the men. It was a flourish of dresses and coattails. Blues and greens, purples and yellows. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Everyone except him, that is.

His brother would be displeased with his stand-offish attitude, but he didn't care. Liam's insistence that he attend just about every ball in every kingdom they docked was so utterly ridiculous, but Liam was his captain, and his older brother, so if Killian tried to resist, he was simply ordered to comply. 

The truth of it all came out at the last ball: Liam intended for Killian to find a wife. It had to be a woman worthy of not only his brother, but his second-in-command as well. When he learned Liam's intentions, he tried to argue. After all, it wasn't good form for the commander to wed before the captain, nor the younger brother to marry before the elder, but Liam was stubborn, and he refused to take no for an answer. 

So here he was, standing as close to the wall as he could get, his face flat as he watched happy couples spin and twirl. At several points, some ladies had come to him to talk, or flirt, but he just spoke to them with a distant respect; he wasn't interested. None of these prim and proper ladies could truly understand a man of the sea, could they? His disinterest was more than obvious, and within an hour, none of them so much as looked at him. Good. It was better that way.

"Killian." Liam walked over to him, the frown set on his lips. "You don't have to be such a brute when talking to such fine ladies. You'll never find a wife with that attitude."

"A brute, Captain?" He arched his brow and shook his head. "I merely greeted them and politely expressed my disinterest in their dances and their gossip. I would never act brutish." 

"What am I going to do with you?" His brother sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Fine. I will let you off the hook for tonight, but you will participate the next time. Are we clear?"

"Aye, Captain." Killian saluted, bowed his head, and made a rather hasty exit. Once he was outside, he loosened his jacket a little and pulled at the fabric around his neck. It was too stuffy in there for him. He signed up for the Royal Navy to be a part of something big, to sail the seas and serve his king alongside his brother. Not to play nice at some fancy meat market for the young and privileged.

However, he was glad for the reprieve, and he made his way back towards the docks. Surely, the crew was out and about, enjoying their night off, so it would be the perfect time to be alone. And he was more than happy to be alone if it meant not having to fake smiles.

But as he descended the steps that lead to the harbor, a slight movement caught his attention. There was a man in strange clothing, ducking behind barrels as he ran from one to the other. He stopped and watched, squinting to try to make out the man's face in case he was a criminal of some sort, but he was wearing some sort of strange hooded tunic and dark rough-looking breeches. This man was clearly suspicious, and as a Commander in the Royal Navy, Killian knew he had to do something about it, so he started towards those barrels. 

The man saw him, his eyes widening a bit. 

"Excuse me, mate, but this area is off limits." Killian spoke carefully, not wanting to startle the man any more.

The man didn't answer. Instead he thrust his hands at the barrel he was hiding behind, pushing it over and into Killian's path before he turned and bolted down one of the docks. Killian's brow furrowed. There was no ship at the end of the dock. Did he plan on jumping into the sea? He leaped over the barrel and gave chase, shouting at the man to stop, by order of the King, but the man leapt. 

Killian reached out to grab his arm, to at least prevent him from swimming away, but as he clutched that strange tunic, there was an odd shimmer of light, and he tumbled with the man right into the brightest part of it.

They never hit the water.


	2. New York

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god." Neal paced around his apartment, wringing his hands a bit and looking at the man who currently lay unconscious on his couch. "This can't be happening." He muttered to himself. How could this have happened? He purposely wore the darkest clothing he could so he could move around that strange town undetected, and he somehow managed to bring back one of the locals. No. This was not good. This couldn't be good. What kind of damage would occur because this man from a magical land was passed out in his apartment.

The man groaned, and Neal jumped back. When he didn't seem to fully wake, Neal took a step forward again and looked at him. He was wearing some sort of formal looking uniform. When he was being chased, he thought he heard the man yell something to him about a king. His eyes widened. Did he just accidentally kidnap a prince or some other type of nobleman? This was definitely bad.

The man groaned again and his eyes slowly opened. It seemed to take him a moment to get used to the light before his eyes snapped wide and he flung himself up from the couch, his hand pulling his sword from the sheath on his belt, the tip aimed pointedly at Neal's face. "What is the meaning of this, you foul vagrant?" He yelled. "Where have you taken me?"

Neal stared, but slowly lifted his hands. "Woah man. Calm down all right? It was an accident. You're the one who grabbed onto me when I was trying to leave."

The man looked around, the color seeming to drain from his face. "What is this strange land...? Who are you? Are you some sort of sorcerer? Perhaps the Dark One in disguise?"

Neal shook his head and kept his hands up. "No no. No 'Dark One.' No sorcery or magic or anything." He watched the man slowly lower the sword, the confusion and what could have been fear completely visible on his face. "My name is Neal Cassidy. This is New York City. You fell through some sort of portal with me when you grabbed my sleeve."

The man sheathed his sword and fell back onto the couch, his hand coming to his head. "It was you I chased on the dock, Lord Cassidy." He said, nodding once, slowly. "A portal...I see." His voice seemed to grow distant. 

Neal took a step closer. "Just Neal is fine." He watched the man carefully. "I found it about a week ago. It seems to be some sort of door between this place and some magical land. That's where you're from...ah...sorry, what's your name?"

"Killian Jones. Commander of the Jewel of the Realm." He spoke softly, rubbing his forehead. "That magical land you speak of is my home. And you have taken me from it." 

"Yeah yeah. Well, Killian. I can bring you back there, but in a week. It's not open now."

"What am I supposed to do in this wretched place for a week?" Killian asked and looked at him, looking incredibly worn down for someone who just threatened him with a sword moments ago.

"I don't know." Neal sat on a chair and looked at him. "Though if you're going to stay here, we should probably get you changed into something more normal."

"More normal? This is my best uniform." Killian barked and frowned a bit, finally looking at Neal again. "I absolutely will not wear whatever that strange garment is." He waved a hand at Neal's sweatshirt. "You look like a bloody criminal in such dark cloth."

"B lack is a very popular color in this city. Get used to it." Neal frowned at him. "Stay here and don't touch anything. You look like you might fit in my clothes, so I'll get you something to wear." He watched Killian for a moment before he walked around the couch and through a doorway.

Killian looked around again, his eyes moving over all sorts of strange things. Why was he told not to touch anything? Was it enchanted? Perhaps there was some dark spell cast upon everything, and if he touched it he would turn into some ugly creature. Or worse, some sort of crass man like this 'Lord Cassidy.' He scoffed a bit and walked about the room, his hands behind his back as he looked at everything. There was some sort of large, glass painting on one wall, but it was a painting of nothing. Killian could see his reflection in it, and his brows furrowed. Why would one just hang something so useless and heavy on the wall like that?

He reached out to touch it, momentarily forgetting the man's warnings. Nothing happened, though a fingerprint smudged against the glass. He noticed a button on the bottom that said 'power,' so he pushed that.

A burst of sound and color shocked him and sent him reeling back until he fell on the couch, his eyes wide. Little people moved within the frame, and Killian's hand clutched at the hilt of his sword again.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything? Neal came out carrying some cloth. 

Killian jumped up and pointed his sword at him again. "You are a liar, Lord Cassidy." He muttered. "You have such a powerful magic mirror here. You must be a cohort of the Evil Queen."

"What?" Neal blinked. "That's just the TV. That's not a mirror."

"I saw my reflection in it before the picture changed. You cannot be trusted." Killian kept his sword up. "I demand you return me to my home this instant."

"I told you another portal won't open in a week, and when it does, I don't know where it will lead to. The first one led to a place where everything was decorated with gold. The second, well, that's where I ended up seeing you." Neal shrugged. "The third one will probably go somewhere completely different."

"That's unacceptable." Killian inched his sword forward. "You will return me NOW."

"Neal, What the hell is going on? Who did you piss off this time?" A woman's voice came from another part of the room and Killian quickly whipped his head to the side. 

"Em. Hey." Neal quickly moved to hide behind her, figuring if Killian was so upstanding, the last thing he would do is hurt a woman.

Killian's eyes widened. The woman was rather beautiful, unlike any he had seen at home. Her blonde hair curled and bounced around her shoulders, and she frowned at him. Rarely did he see a woman frown at him unless he had turned her down. It was new, and shocking. So much so that he didn't notice Neal behind her until she spoke again.

"Don't 'hey' me." The woman turned and glared at him a bit before stepping forward. It was then that Killian noticed she hadn't arrived alone. A small dog was nosing at one of his boots, and he looked down. "Henry! Stop that!" The dog looked at her, then trotted back to her side. 

It was then that Killian really got a good look at her. As if her beauty wasn't enough to convince him that she was special, her attire certainly was. She wore leather boots, much like his own, what looked to be some tight, black trousers, a tight black top and a red leather coat. It was much smaller than the coats he had seen others wear back home, but then again, women didn't tend to wear slacks and coats. Well, except that Princess, but she had been a bandit for years before regaining her throne. 

He quickly sheathed his sword and bowed a bit. "Forgive me, my lady. I hope I didn't startle you."

"Who is this?" The woman looked at the bowing man. "Is he some sort of actor? What did you get yourself involved in this time, Neal?"

"Em, this is Killian Jones. He's a Commander in the Navy. Killian, this is Emma Swan, my girlfriend."

"Your EX girlfriend." Emma snapped and handed the dog's leash to Neal. "You agreed to take Henry this morning, remember." She stepped away from him, but her eyes drifted back to Killian. 

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Swan." Killian straightened up and offered her a dazzling smile.

She arched a brow and looked at Neal again. "Really? Is this for real?" When he nodded, she just rolled her eyes. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at, but I have work to do. You were supposed to pick Henry up this morning." She crouched and ruffled the dog's head. "Poor thing. I wouldn't leave you here knowing how incompetent he is, but I have to work." She smiled when the dog barked.

Neal shook his head. "Something came up. Sorry."

"Whatever. I'll come pick him up tomorrow. I don't know how late I'll be out." She glanced at Killian again before she pushed past Neal and left the apartment.

Killian watched after her. "Incredible." He murmured before looking at Neal. "You said the lady was your...girlfriend? What does that mean, Lord Cassidy?"

"Neal." He corrected. "And, well...it means we're dating. Or we were. We haven't been in months."

"Dating?" Killian's head tilted slightly.

"Going out. Spending time together. Doing couple things. You know." Neal made sure the door was firmly shut before he unclipped the leash and let Henry run free. The dog jumped up onto the couch and watched Killian, panting, tail wagging excitedly.

"Were you two betrothed?" The sailor frowned, though he reached a hand out hesitantly to the dog, allowing him to sniff.

"Eh? No we weren't engaged. That's probably why we broke up. We dated for years and never got married." Neal blinked and looked at him. "Why? Why are you so curious? Just a minute ago you were ready to slit my throat if I didn't take you back to wherever that was."

"I've never seen such an intriguing woman before." Killian shook his head and snapped out of some little trance. "She said she'll be back..." He murmured, then looked down at the dog. "You're not betrothed."

"Oh my god. You have the hots for Emma." Neal laughed. "Oh man. That'll never happen."

"I don't have 'the hots' whatever that is. It sounds crude and ungentlemanly. I simply stated that I find her intriguing." 

"And you are thrilled that I'm not with her anymore, or that we weren't engaged." Neal laughed again. "Well, good luck man. You're going back in a week, and she won't believe a thing you say about being from another world or coming through a portal anyway. Not to mention that you still look ridiculous." He tossed him a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Here. Put these on."

Killian caught the clothes and held them up, making a bit of a face. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you won't be able to leave the apartment, which means I can't help you 'accidentally' bump into Emma." Neal smirked and sat down in a chair. "Go. Change." He nodded towards the hallway to the bedroom and bathroom.

Killian hesitated, but went to go do that.


	3. A Plan

"Now remember. Emma is the most skeptical woman I've ever met. She's not going to believe anything you tell her." Neal looked over at Killian.

Killian sat on the couch, Henry curled up and sleeping at his side. He looked over at Neal, looking a bit tired and quite exasperated. "Well, at this point, I can't say I blame anyone for being skeptical around you. You're quite the liar, Lord Cassidy. You made me watch everything in that mirror, and I'm not even the slightest bit convinced that it isn't magic."

"I told you, it's science. We work on science here, not magic." Neal rolled his eyes. "You asked way too many questions anyway, so we're going to make this easier."

"It's clearly magic." Killian muttered and looked down at the dog, gently patting him on the head. 

"Anyway. I'm going to call Emma. If this is going to work, you need to tone down on the Royal Commander bit. She won't believe it anyway." He walked into the kitchen and began to speak into his 'phone.' Killian assumed it was another enchanted mirror, since it showed similar things to the larger one on the wall.

He looked back at the moving pictures and frowned. At this point, that dreaded ball would have been preferable to being stuck in this strange place with a rude, lying boor of a man. He would have rather faked pleasantries and politely declined dances. Hell, he would have rather been in combat with ogres than stay here. 

But then there was Emma. Neal promised he would set something up so the two of them could be alone. Killian didn't understand that, as Neal had been in a relationship with her. If it had been him, he would never have arranged for a woman he loved to meet with another man. Perhaps the people of this strange kingdom didn't understand love or commitment. They probably didn't understand the power contained in love. Sometimes he thought maybe Liam didn't understand it either, which is why he was pressuring him to marry.

Killian had seen it, and he understood. It was why he would go against his brother's wishes. He would not marry a woman he did not love, and once he did, he would be in it for the long haul. Death and beyond, and all that.

"She's pissed, but she'll be here in half an hour." Neal came back into the room. "I won't be here, so she'll take her anger out on you, I'm sure. Good luck, Jones." Before Killian could say anything, Neal was already out the door.

"Bloody brilliant." He muttered, now stuck alone in this place. He stood, careful not to wake the pup, and walked to the window, pulling open the curtains and looking out at the street below. Just as Neal had explained, buildings were all crammed together. There were several of those hollow 'cars' on the sides of the roads. Horseless carriages that did not run on magic. Right. The things that occurred in this world couldn't possibly be happening without magic. 

He rested his hand on the glass and watched buildings start to light up as the sun started to descend beyond the jagged horizon. He sighed a little and started to think about home. Surely, Liam and the crew wouldn't be at port when he returned. Last night was the last night they were to stay docked, and Liam wouldn't risk changing His Majesty's schedule. He would be certainly be labeled as a deserter if he did not show up in time to leave port. Liam must be furious with him for doing so.

"Neal! Open the door!" A loud pounding shook Killian from his thoughts and he walked to the door, opening it and blinking. His presence seemed to startle Emma just as much as her loud banging startled him.

"Hello, Lady Swan." He stepped back a little and allowed Emma to step into the apartment, just as Neal had instructed.

"Ugh." Emma shook her head and frowned. "What was your name again? Where's Neal? I'm going to kill him."

"Killian Jones, lass." He shut the door behind her and watched her. Her agitation was obvious, and she seemed to radiate anger. "Lord Cassidy left not too long ago."

"WHAT?" She whirled around and stared at him. "What do you mean he left? Where did he go? Why the hell did he call me, telling me I had to come over immediately if he wasn't going to be here?" She clenched her fists at her sides. 

"He didn't inform me about his destination." Killian's eyes were a bit wide as he looked at her. No woman had ever raised her voice in front of him like that, let alone at him. "But he did tell me you would be angry when you arrived, and that I should be aware that you would probably take it out on me."

For a moment, Emma's rage seemed to increase, but then, surprisingly, she calmed and nodded. "I believe it. He set this up didn't he?" She crossed her arms and looked at him. "You're not a liar, are you Mr. Jones?"

Killian shook his head. "Lying is bad form, Lady Swan."

"Did Neal set this up? He called me over here on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I believe it's because I seemed to show some interest in you this afternoon." Killian watched her carefully. He watched her eyes widen momentarily before her stern expression returned. He watched the way the downward curve to her lips seemed to lessen. "So I ask for your forgiveness, as it is my fault you are so upset."

Emma shook her head a little. "How can that possibly be the reason? Neal's been trying to get me to take him back for over a year now." She frowned.

"He also said you would not believe anything I tell you." Killian arched a brow. "I guess that is one thing he said truthfully."

Emma watched him, but after a moment she uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides. "And Henry is all right, isn't he?"

"The pup's asleep on the couch. He sat with me all day while I watched that strange enchanted mirror." 

"Strange...what?"

"The mirror on the wall there. Neal told me it isn't magic, but I don't believe it." Killian pointed.

Emma looked, then laughed. "The TV? Oh no. That isn't magic at all." 

Killian tilted his head just slightly. He figured he should have been upset that she was laughing at him, and that she was saying the same thing Neal had said earlier, but he wasn't. He was too taken in by her laugh. It was soft, almost musical. He smiled just slightly. "Is that so?" He shook his head. "I must sound rather foolish then, but this is a strange land to me." 

"So where are you from, Mr. Jones?"

"Please love, my father was Mr. Jones."

"Then...Killian was it? You'll have to call me Emma, if you insist on me using your name." Emma was another step closer.

"All right, Emma."

"So you didn't answer my question, Killian."

He shuddered a little. When had she gotten so close? Was she doing it on purpose? He offered her a slight smile. "I'm afraid you won't believe me even if I tell you, lass."

"Try me."

"I'm from a place called The Enchanted Forest." He paused, watching her face to gauge her reaction. "A place where magic comes in all forms...I am the Commander of the Jewel of the Realm, of Her Highness' Royal Navy."

Emma was staring intently at him, her eyes locking on to his as her lips pursed just slightly. She seemed to be trying to get just as much of a read on him as he tried to get a read on her. "Which is why you were wearing that strange outfit and pointing a sword at Neal's neck this afternoon?"

He nodded. "Yes, my lady."

"And you work for royalty?"

"A Princess." Killian nodded again and watched her. Was she actually believing this? Was Neal wrong?

"Hm." Emma watched him a moment longer before she nodded once. "Did you escape from Bellevue?" She arched a brow. "You're completely delusional aren't you? How did Neal get mixed up with someone like you?"

Killian's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "See, he did say you wouldn't believe me." He muttered and took a step back. "I do not know what horrible place this 'Bellevue' is, for you to think I would have escaped from there. I assure you I suffer from no delusions. However, I don't have any real way of proving myself, as I will be unable to return to my land for another week, according to Lord Cassidy."

"Your land. Neal knows about it?" 

"Yes, he was there last night. I thought he was a criminal, and I chased him on the docks. I grabbed him when I thought he would jump into the harbor to escape, but a portal opened and brought us both here." Killian nodded. 

Emma laughed a little. "Well, you're right about him being a criminal...All right, Killian. Let's say I believe you, that you're not a mental patient, that you shouldn't be locked away. What are you going to do for the week you're here?"

"That I don't know, love." He sighed a little and lifted his hand to rub his forehead. "Truthfully, I would prefer not to spend too much time around Lord Cassidy. It is his fault I was taken from my home. My Captain is sure to be angry with me, and I will be lucky not to be branded as a traitor when I return."

She watched him a little. "So if you're in the navy, you can fight, hm?"

Killian lowered his hand from his forehead. "I can, though I don't see how that would be relevant to my predicament."

Emma took another step towards him. "I'm willing to offer you a job. If you're willing to work with me for this week." Her lips curled up just slightly. "When Neal called, I was about to meet with a...client. I had to cancel, which means this man is going to be much more wary of me when I set up another date. I will need you there to make sure he doesn't get away."

He shook his head a little. "Get away from you? How could anyone possibly want to do such a thing?"

Emma blinked, but laughed a little. "You are charming, I'll give you that. But my job is to find bad people and bring them in to pay for what they've done."

"Like a bounty hunter?" Killian's eyes widened when Emma nodded. Without thinking, he reached out and took both of her hands in his. "Of course I will do my best to help you. How could I let a lady do something so dangerous?"

She looked down at their hands, but she didn't pull hers back. "I specialize in low-danger crimes, Killian. You don't have to worry about that." 

Killian kept a hold of her hands. "Regardless of the level of severity, I will help you." 

Emma smiled at him a little. "Good. You help me, and tell me more about this magical place you're from, and I'll help keep you from having to stick around Neal." She slowly pulled her hands back. 

"As you wish." Killian smiled a bit.


	4. A Little Help

"August?" Emma unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. She crouched and detached Henry's leash from his collar, letting him run inside to get comfortable before she turned on the lights. "Hm. I guess he's not here." She stepped away from the door and allowed Killian to enter before she locked it behind him. "Make yourself comfortable."

Killian nodded and looked around. Emma's apartment was much neater than Neal's. Everything was put away, so there wasn't anything on the floor, no clothes draped over the couch or the chairs. He smiled a little as he took it all in. He knew his interest in Emma was uncharacteristic, seeing as he hadn't been interested in any of the ladies at home, but then again, maybe it was because of Emma that he never found anyone interesting. He did come from a land where true love and fate seemed to be intertwined. Why couldn't it work between realms?

After putting his folded uniform on a side table, he sat on the couch and rested his arms across his legs, looking down at his hands as Emma did who knows what. He heard her walking, doors opening and closing, and some unladylike cursing. Normally, he would have found that appalling, but it was Emma.

The door to the apartment opened and he turned his head. Another man entered. He was certainly what some women would call attractive. Short hair, scruffy beard, bright blue eyes. Killian frowned a little. Who was this gentleman? Was he the reason Emma and Neal were no longer a couple?

"Emma?" The man called out before he blinked, noticing Killian staring at him from the couch. "Who are you?"

Killian stood and looked at him. "Killian Jones. Lady Swan told me to get comfortable while I waited for her to do who knows what in there." He nodded back to the hallway where another curse sounded.

The man blinked at the man, but nodded. "August Booth." He walked over and held out his hand to shake Killian's. "Emma's brother." He grinned a little.

Killian's eyes widened momentarily before he took the man's hand and shook it. "Lord Booth, it's a pleasure." He relaxed a little and sat back down on the couch, but this time he leaned against the back of it rather than hunching forward.

"You're not from around here, are you Killian?" August put a box down and walked to the kitchen. "I've never heard anyone refer to my sister as a lady, nor has anyone ever called me a lord." He chuckled and came back to sit on the couch, handing Killian a beer. 

Killian took the drink with a nod and a thank you. "No, I'm afraid I'm from a very faraway place."

"So what brings you to the city? To our apartment?" August drank a little and watched him. "Did my sister catch you and bring you in or something?"

Killian shook his head and drank, his nose wrinkling slightly at the taste, which caused August to laugh, but when he took another sip, it was a little better. "Lord Cassidy took me from my home."

"Wait, Neal?" August chuckled. "How could he manage that? The guy's perpetually broke. He would never be able to just take off and come back with some stranger." 

"Oh, we fell through a portal when I caught him trying to jump off the docks." Killian glanced at the other man to gauge his reaction, but he was shocked to find that August's face didn't contain an ounce of disbelief.

"A portal?" August nodded slowly and looked at him. "That idiot. What's he going doing poking around portals. He knows better." He muttered and sighed. When Killian looked at him quizzically, he shook his head. "I told him last week not to go poking around there again. After he fell through the first time and ended up in the Enchanted Forest."

"Wait, you know about it?" Killian leaned forward a little. "You believe me?"

"Of course." August shifted and glanced over his shoulder at the hallway, hearing another door shut. "You didn't tell Emma, did you?"

"She asked. It would have been rude of me to deny her the answers she sought."

August groaned a little. "Don't tell her any more, even if she asks. She's likely to think you're some sort of lunatic escaped from Bellevue."

"Ah yes, that sounds like a horrible place if everyone wishes to escape from it." Killian nodded. "She has already accused me of such a feat."

"But she still brought you here?"

"She desires my expertise as a Commander." Killian shrugged slightly. "I wish to protect her."

"Hm..." August arched a brow and nodded. "So on some fundamental level, she believes you. Interesting." He stood, patting Killian on the shoulder before calling down the hallway. "Emma?"

"Oh good, you're home." Emma's voice came from behind a door. "Can you give Killian something else to wear? He looks weird in Neal's clothes. I also need him to look nice tonight."

"For what?"

"A job." Emma opened the door a bit, so her voice was clearer. "Jeans aren't going to cut it. If he can't find into something of yours, take him out and I'll pay you back." The door shut again.

Killian listened to the exchange and blinked. "Should I change back into my uniform?" He nodded to the pile of clothes he put on the table. 

"No. It sounds like you'll need something a bit less obvious." August grinned. "You may fit into my clothes, but I think Emma forgets that I'm a writer. I don't wear nice things if I can help it, so the selection of shirts and ties I have is limited to one. Come on. We'll go get something." He grabbed his keys and started towards the door. 

Killian blinked, but followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there. :)


	5. To Catch a Thief

Emma heard the door close again. She knew that if she asked August to help Killian, her brother would take the strange man shopping, especially since she offered to pay for it. As long as Emma was paying, August would pretty much do anything she asked of him.

She walked back into the main room and looked around. She saw the pile of clothes Killian left on the table and arched a brow. "So this is what our sailor wears?" She knew he had been wearing it when she saw him in the morning, but she hadn't really been paying attention. She picked up the jacket and held it up, looking at it and shaking her head. She definitely never saw anything like this before. It looked like some sort of archaic uniform, like something you'd read about in some old British novel or something.

She folded it back up and sat on the couch, pulling her laptop out from under the coffee table and booting it up. As long as the men were gone, she was going to try to find out as much as she could.

But after almost two hours, she came up short. Nothing about any royal navies wearing such a uniform. Nothing about magic, or a place called the Enchanted Forest. The only thing she found about enchanted mirrors came from fairytales, mostly different versions of "Snow White."

"Ridiculous." She muttered, closing the laptop just as she heard August unlocking the door. "Back so soon?" She turned to look at the two of them as they entered.

August grinned. "Mission accomplished. This bastard looks ridiculously good in anything he tries on." 

Killian looked at him and blinked. "My parents were wed when I was born. I am not a bastard." 

August laughed and shook his head. "It's an expression. I didn't mean it literally." 

Emma watched them. "Good." She glanced at the clock and stood. "Well, I'm going to get ready. You should get ready as well, Killian."

He nodded at her. "For the job you need help with, lass?"

"Yes. August, help him will you?"

August nodded and steered Killian down the hallway, into his bedroom. Emma waited until the door closed before she went into her own. Dressing was the easy part, and she shimmied into a form-fitting red dress, heels, and a simple gold necklace. She opened her door and peeked out, scooting into the bathroom when she saw August's door was still shut. Shutting the door behind her, she began the process. Curling the hair, the makeup, everything.

It took a while, but it needed to be perfect. This needed to work.

When she came out, August and Killian were on the couch, talking. Killian heard her come down the hallway and he stood, turning to look at her. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit, but he seemed to realize he was gaping, and he closed it. August was right, though. The bastard did look ridiculously good in anything he wore. His suit seemed simple enough, but it looked as though it had been perfectly tailored to fit him, even though there wasn't enough time for that. "Good job, August." She murmured under her breath as she walked further into the room.

Killian managed to smile at her. "You look absolutely ravishing, love." He bowed politely.

Emma arched a brow at him, but laughed. "You don't look so bad yourself." She looked him over once he straightened up, and she reached up to fix his tie. "I'm guessing my brother wasn't very helpful with this."

Killian smiled at her. "I'm afraid I wasn't much help either. While I'm not a stranger to dressing formally, this kind of thing is beyond me."

Emma's hands lingered on the tie a little longer than necessary, but she moved, straightening the jacket and nodding. "It's perfect." She looked up at him.

August watched with half a smirk. "Should I leave? It looks like it's about to get steamy."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. She stepped away and went to the counter, tucking her phone and keys into her purse. "Killian, this may be a lot to ask of you, but I need you to pretend to be my fiancé tonight."

Killian looked at her, taking a moment to appreciate the view from this new angle before he nodded. "Your betrothed? That should be easy." He grinned.

"The man we're meeting...He's not a good person. He steals money from young couples. August was going to have to pretend to be mine before, but you'll be more effective, I'm sure."

Killian nodded and walked over when he noticed her grabbing her coat. He took it from her and held it out for her. "Your brother doesn't seem like the marrying type." He grinned.

"Hey! I'm right here!" August laughed. "I won't wait up." He winked and went back to his room.

Emma turned to look at Killian again, offering him a slight smile. "Thank you, by the way. I know it's not really a good thing to ask of someone I just met, but I'm a little strapped right now. August would be sure to mess it up, and even if he's just my foster brother, it would be weird trying to act with him."

"I understand." Killian held out his arm, and Emma took it. "How long shall we say we've been betrothed?"

Emma glanced at him as they left the apartment and made their way to the elevator. "A year. We're planning our wedding, but it's expensive, so we need some financial help. This man specializes in loans, but he takes people's money instead." She leaned a little closer to Killian when he seemed to tense as they entered the elevator. "All you have to do is stay close to me, and catch him if he runs. Don't let on that you know he's a jerk."

He relaxed a bit when they were out of the elevator again, but he tensed even more when they left the building and walked to the curb. "Are we getting into one of those strange carriages?" He whispered, his eyes wide.

"Strange...Oh right." Emma let go of his arm long enough to flag down a taxi, opening the door and pushing him to get inside. "It's fine."

Killian yelped a little, but scooted in the seat. He clenched his fists on his lap, his eyes moving about, though he tried to look as calm as possible.

Emma smiled and gave the address to the driver, resting her hand on Killian's closer fist. "It's fine. Don't be so nervous." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. When she noticed the cabbie watching, she leaned in a bit closer, almost brushing her lips against his cheek. "You'd think this was our first date. Relax, honey."

Killian did relax considerably at Emma's proximity, but a sharp turn had him grabbing at the handle above the window, his eyes wide. "This is madness!" He tried looking out the window, but the speed at which they were moving only made him groan, so he turned to look at Emma instead.

She smiled at him, still touching his other hand. He was pretty cute when he looked terrified, but his reactions were genuine, which only made her think that maybe he was telling the truth earlier. Maybe he was from a strange land where they relied on magic rather than science and engineering.

Killian yelped again when the taxi came to a halt. Emma patted his hand and paid the driver before sliding out and helping Killian readjust to being on stable ground. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I've been on some of the roughest seas, but none of them compare to the terror of that death trap." He muttered.

She laughed and took his arm, guiding him into the restaurant. "Hopefully this will go well. Remember, we've got to convince him that we need his help."

Killian nodded slightly and put on a charming smile. When they were seated at their table, he sat as close to her as possible. "When will our companion be arriving?"

"Should be soon." Emma turned to look at him, not realizing his face was as close as it was, and she squeaked just slightly. "Killian, you don't have to get that into it."

He grinned and lifted a hand to play in one of the curls at her neck. "I'm not accustomed to putting in anything but my best effort, love."

She blushed faintly at the attention, but turned her head when she saw their target approach the table. She moved to stand, but the man shook his head and simply sat in the chair opposite them. "Thank you for coming to see us, Mr. Trotter." 

"It is my pleasure, Miss Swan. This is your fiancé I presume?" 

"Killian Jones." He nodded his head slightly.

Emma leaned forward a little and began to speak to the man about their situation, their lack of parental support, as both of Killian's parents had passed, and hers were unknown, their difficulties in saving up enough for a nice wedding, let alone the one they really want.

Mr. Trotter nodded and was too eager to help them out. Emma arched a brow a little when he suggested a second meeting, at his office on Tuesday, to sign the proper paperwork and transfer the funds to their account.

"I'm not sure we can wait that long." She said softly and sighed, leaning against Killian slightly. "If we don't put a payment on the hall by tomorrow, we'll lose our reservation and our deposit..." 

Killian gently rested a hand on her shoulder and looked at the other man. "Isn't there anything you can do for us?"

Mr. Trotter seemed to be sweating a little. Emma hid her face in her hands to fake sobs, but she was smirking. This was perfect. The man couldn't possibly set them up if they insisted on the money now, could he?

"I'm afraid that won't work. I am sorry for your situation." He stood quickly. "Perhaps you can find someone else to help you."

"Why's that?" Emma pulled her hands from her face and looked at him, that smirk still on her lips. "Is it because now you won't have the means to take whatever money we have from us?"

"What?" His eyes widened. "Oh, you don't need money at all, do you!" He turned and started to run out of the restaurant.

Killian was after him in seconds, artfully dodging waiters and other guests, pushing open the doors and following him down the sidewalk. The other man couldn't even make it to the corner before Killian grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, careful not to cause too much pain, but enough to cause the man to fall to his knees.

Emma caught up and stood in front of the man, frowning a bit. "You're a slimey little ass aren't you?"

"Shut up!" He spat at her.

"Now now. That's not very gentlemanly of you." Killian kept his grip on the man's arm. "You shouldn't spit at a lady."

"She's no lady! Let go of me you bastard!"

"What is it with everyone calling me that?" Killian groaned a little.

Emma shook her head and called in their catch, tapping her foot a bit as she watched the man try to struggle against Killian's stronger grip. 

Once the police arrived and handled everything, Emma dusted off her hands and took Killian's in both of hers. "Are you okay? You held him for quite a long time."

Killian nodded and looked down at their hands, lifting his other to pat hers. "I've held onto ropes for longer, love. No need to worry about me." He smiled a bit at her.

Emma returned his smile. "Well, thank you. That would have been much more difficult if I didn't have your help. August isn't as strong as you." She slowly let go of his hands. "What can I do to repay your kindness?"

Killian looked at her, tilting his head just slightly before he grinned a bit. "Well, you could thank me with a kiss." He tapped his own lips and grin widened. 

"Not a chance, sailor." Emma laughed softly and gently pushed his arm. 

"You can't possibly blame me for trying." Killian offered her his arm again.

She took his arm and smiled slightly. "I suppose not. And you were rather convincing."

"It was an easy role to play, lass." He glanced at her as they walked. "I would not mind playing it again."

She laughed and leaned against him a bit as they walked. "Well, You've never been to New York, and you said you were only here for the week, hm?" She looked up at him, laughing again when she saw just how wide his eyes were, and how in awe he seemed. "Why don't I show you around tomorrow...as a thank you?"

He looked at her again and nodded once. "I would like that."


	6. The Return

"Henry, What am I going to do?" Emma paced back and forth, wringing her hands. With each step she grew more and more anxious. The past week had been absolutely wonderful. She showed Killian around the city, and he was such a gentleman, she knew she fell for him. But he was angry with her, and he was set to leave tonight.

After what happened with Neal, she promised herself she wouldn't let anyone else make her feel this way, but Killian had broken through every wall and barrier in mere days. She hadn't known him long, but now she couldn't imagine what she would do without him.

At first she had been completely stand-offish. When he flirted, she just smiled and deflected. When he leaned close, she just focused on something in the distance. When he touched her hand, or her arm, she just tried to think of something unpleasant. All of those methods worked, well, for the first hour maybe.

But Killian was absolutely and impossibly charming. Even when she purposely tried to mess with him, his reactions were so precious and perfect, she found herself looking forward to their little tours.  
*  
The first day she took him to the Empire State Building. The wait was long, but seeing his reaction when they reached the first observation deck was worth it. They stepped out of the elevator and his eyes were so wide, she thought they'd pop out of his head. He was so hesitant about even walking around the deck that it took ten minutes just to calm him down enough to look out at the scenery.

"What if I fall?" He whispered, several times. Emma had to hold his hand to keep him from making himself even more nervous. Once he overcame that bit of paranoia, he looked around in awe. When Emma brought him to the second deck, he looked out the window like a little kid who had just discovered the greatest toy.

"I have been atop cliffs before, but never this high." He murmured. "Liam once talked about a sail made of Pegasus feathers that would enable us to sail the skies as well as the seas, but I always brushed it off as legend. I never thought it would be possible to walk amongst the clouds."

She learned about his brother that night. How they became officers in the royal navy. How Liam Jones was the most brilliant Captain to ever sail. How Killian adored his brother, and how he looked up to him. As he spoke, his eyes shone, his smile was genuine, and Emma found herself leaning in. Not close enough for there to be a misunderstanding, but close enough to feel affected by his warmth.  
*  
The second day involved a picnic in Central Park and a quick stop at the zoo, where Killian's vocabulary seemed to be limited to "What is this?" and "Fascinating." When she was finally able to tear him away from the penguins, it was on to the Museum of Natural History. Killian was then again limited to a series of short utterances. However, it was the ocean life exhibit that held his attention the longest. He read everything, took in whatever information he could, and when it was closing time, he sighed and was loathe to leave.

It was cute. Emma found herself more interested in him as the day went on than she was in the coral reef, or the giant squid, or any of it. "I can't believe you have such amazing creatures in this world, Swan. And you say this isn't a place of magic?" He practically beamed as they stopped for a bite to eat. "I mean, we have some pretty large sea monsters, but the whales here look so interesting! Nothing like the white beast or the Monstrous one who eats ships whole."

Emma smiled a little "You can't possibly be talking about Moby Dick, can you?"

"Yes! That's the name of the white beast. I think the other is...Monstro?"

"The whale from Pinocchio?"

"From what?"

"Nevermind." Emma smiled and listened as he chattered on about the seas, about his adventures as Commander. The more she listened, the more convincing he became. The way he lit up when speaking, the way he recalled everything, it was too real to be some sort of ruse, right?  
*  
The third day, Emma had a job in the morning, so the evening was spent in the apartment, curled on the couch with some pizza and cheesy movies. She allowed Killian to pick, so she wasn't sure why she was so surprised when he expressed interest in _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

"None of the pirates we've ever encountered act like that..." Killian muttered, but he was otherwise completely engrossed in the films.

Having seen them all before, Emma lost interest in what was on the screen and spent most of the time watching him instead. By the end of the second film, she found herself tucked against his side, his arm draped over her shoulders. By the middle of the third, she was asleep, but as the movie ended and she woke, she could have sworn she felt a slight pressure on the top of her head. Did he kiss her? She looked up at him, but he smiled innocently.  
*  
The fourth day, Emma took Killian to Little Italy and Chinatown. He complained about the amount of people, but he enjoyed the food, so at least there was that.

By the time they made it back to her apartment, both of them were too tired to do much beyond sit on the couch and talk.

This time, it was Emma's turn to open up. She told Killian about growing up in foster homes with August. About running away as a teenager, meeting Neal, and getting arrested for shoplifting. About August finding her and helping her out. About patching it up with Neal and dating him for years before she realized he wasn't what she needed and ending it. All of it.

And during it, Killian listened attentively. He held her hand when she seemed pained, and he smiled when she mentioned happier things. He asked questions. He seemed genuinely interested in everything she had to say, though he did wince a few times when she brought up her relationship with Neal.

In those moments, she became much more aware of him. She liked the way he smiled and the way he laughed. She liked how he held her hand gently, though his were rough from his life on the seas. She liked how he didn't lie to her. How wonderful his stories were, as crazy as they sounded. She liked how he clearly cared. He had said he found her interesting the day they met, and he did nothing to prove otherwise.

And she was very interested in him as well.  
*  
Yesterday was horrible, though.

The day started off well enough. They went to a movie, and he held her hand the entire time. It was nice and relaxing. Lunch was good, too. Then she got the call. Another job, probably as frustrating as the previous one. She grumbled into the phone and looked at Killian. "I need to work tonight." She said.

"Then I should go with you, lass."

"Why? You can't help me on this one, Killian, and you're going home tomorrow, aren't you? If I get used to your support, what am I going to do when you leave?" She sighed a bit and looked at him.

He nodded, and he was silent the rest of the walk back.

It wasn't until they were in the apartment and she started to walk down the hallway that he grabbed her arm and spoke again. "Come with me, Emma."

"What?"

"When I go through the portal and return home tomorrow, come with me." He looked at her, eyes pleading. "Liam wants me to marry, and I've been avoiding it, but...I can't marry anyone else, Emma. I don't want to be with any other woman but you."

Emma's eyes widened and she stared at him. Did he just propose to her? "Go...with you? But..." She shook her head and pulled her hand back. "I can't. I have an important job here, Killian. Why don't you stay?"

"I don't belong here." He said quietly, looking at her for a moment before he sighed and dropped his gaze. "You dislike me, don't you?"

"What? No!"

"Then come with me. You'll never want for anything, I promise." He looked at her again, more desperate than before. "Please, Emma. You don't like your job, right? So leave with me. We can take the pup too."

"And what about August? I can't just leave my brother...and he has a career here." She shook her head.

"But you were miserable before, you told me all about it last night. How could you want to stay in a place you admit doesn't feel right to you?"

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do, Killian. It's called being an adult." She frowned at him. "But it's not something you would understand, is it? Mr. Privileged Sailor."

He frowned. "Is that how you view me? As a child? Fine. Stay miserable for all I care. Shut yourself up and be the cold woman you were when I first met you." He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Emma watched him leave and sank to the floor.  
*  
A soft bark snapped Emma out of her daze. She must have stopped pacing when thinking of the last week. She really messed it up this time, didn't she? She couldn't leave it like this. She had to at least apologize to Killian before he left. So she grabbed her keys and opened the door, almost walking right into August.

"Hey, Emma, what's the rush?"

"I need to get to Neal's before Killian leaves..." She pushed past him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Then you're too late. I just came from there. Neal already took him to the portal."

"WHAT?" Emma whirled around, looking at him with wide eyes. "He's gone? Already?"

"Yeah. He wanted to leave last night, but he had to wait for it to open. Neal said he was pretty mad."

"Then I need to go..." She yanked her hand from August, but he caught it again.

"Go where?"

"I need Neal to take me to that portal. I need to go, August." Tears formed in her eyes, and she looked up at him pleadingly. "I need to see him."

"Emma, do you have any idea what that means?" August frowned at her, pulling her back into the apartment and shutting the door, but leaning against it so she couldn't open it and try to run. "I won't let you go unless you really comprehend what you're doing."

"August, please. Don't make me hurt you. Please just let me go."

"Do you know where he went, Emma? Do you know what kind of place The Enchanted Forest is?" August continued to frown. " It's everything you've ever known in fairy tales come to life. It's a realm of magic, and princes, princesses and fairies. Of dark curses, witches, and ogres. There are beautiful castles and horrible monsters...You'd be completely out of your league there. You may be able to handle scammers and bail jumpers. You can protect yourself with a gun, but what about with a sword? Could you fight against witches, or dragons? Could you stop magic?"

Emma sighed and looked down. August had a point, but the pain in her chest was enough to tell her she had to go. She had to make it right with Killian. He was the first person who made her feel wanted. Even Neal hadn't been able to do that for her in their years of knowing each other. "I..." She studied the floor for a moment before he brows furrowed and she looked at him. "Wait, how do you know all of that? Did Killian tell you?"

"Well, no. He told me he was from there, but he gave me no other information."

"Then Neal? Did he tell you this after he went through the first time? Is this some sort of sick joke you're all a part of to make me look like a fool? Is this Neal's way of getting back at me for breaking up with him and not taking him back?" The tears in her eyes were dry, but now the guilt she felt for fighting with Killian was being replaced with anger.

"No." August rested his hands on Emma's shoulders and looked at her. It was enough to calm the rage, at least a little. "Emma. The Enchanted Forest is real."

"And so you weren't at all shocked when Killian said he was from there." Emma looked at him. "Why? How come you believe in this stuff and I couldn't? How come I was so skeptical, but you act as though it's a natural thing? We grew up together. If you knew about it, how come I didn't? How come Neal came back from there like it was something he always did? What are you guys hiding from me?"

August kept his hands on her shoulders and sighed. "Emma, we come from that same world."

"What? That's impossible. I was abandoned on the roadside in Maine and put into the same foster home as you. There's no way that's possible."

"You weren't abandoned on the roadside. Your parents sent you here through a magic wardrobe."

"What? Like Narnia? That's ridiculous. If that's true, then how did you get here?"

"It is ridiculous, but it's true. When you were born, a curse was cast against your mother. So she sent you away to protect you. My father put me in the wardrobe as well. It could only send two people, but he tricked your parents into believing it could only send one..."

"You're lying. This is stupid. What kind of parents would send a newborn baby to a new world?" She pulled away from him. "This whole thing is a lie. Killian's probably sitting in Neal's apartment right now, laughing about this whole thing!"

"Emma listen to me!" August raised his voice, causing her to jump. He never yelled at her before, so she just stared at him with wide eyes. "If you follow Killian, you may not be able to come back here. The first portal opened on your birthday. They have been opening once a week, for only a few hours. Each one opens to a different spot. Neal only went through it twice, but who do you think really found them and told him where to look? Why do you think I go out every week? I make sure no one else finds it."

"August..." Her brows furrowed. "Is that true? We...were born there?"

"You were. Neal was. I was made there before I became a boy."

"Before you became...I don't understand." Emma slowly backed to the couch and sat on the arm, resting her hands in her lap and looking down at them. "This whole time...you kept this from me?"

"I had to. Would you have believed me if I told you I'm Pinocchio? Of course you wouldn't, but the fact that you were able to believe Killian should be proof enough shouldn't it? You love him, don't you? You want to be with him, but you're terrified. That's why you rejected him last night. That's why you wanted to apologize, isn't it? But Emma...If you go, you'll be going into a land you never knew..."

"Killian was right...I told him I never felt right here...until he came. He was right. I should have gone with him." Emma shook her head. "But I let my temper get the best of me." She looked at him. "August, please. Help me. I can't wait a week. By then he might already..."

"Is this what you want, Emma? Do you want to give up everything here and go after him?"

Emma remained silent for several minutes before she finally nodded. "I do." She lifted her head and looked at him. "You'll come with me, won't you? If you're from there? You'll help me?"

"Yeah." He moved and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "And I'll tell you everything I know while we search for him, okay?"

"Okay." Emma rested against him for a moment before she slid away from him. "And what about Neal?"

"Neal...may not want to come with us, since he left for a much different reason, but I will ask. In the meantime, you need to gather anything you want to bring."

Emma nodded slowly and went to her bedroom to do that. She came out minutes later, a bag packed. August was talking lowly into his phone, so she quietly moved to gather some toys and food for Henry. Once she clipped his leash onto his collar, she stood and looked at August.

"Neal will come." He said once he tucked his phone into his pocket.

"All right." Emma nodded and looked down at Henry before looking back at him. "Do...you plan on bringing anything?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute." August disappeared into his room.

Emma looked down at Henry, one hand holding his leash, the other holding her bag. Her fist clenched around the strap. She tried to process everything, and when it hit her, her eyes widened and she looked down the hallway, shouting louder than she intended. "You're Pinocchio?"

August laughed as he came out of the room, his own bag slung over his shoulder while he held his typewriter box at his side. "Wood and whale food and all." He grinned. "And you are in for many, many more shocks, my dear sister." He took her bag from her and smiled. "Let's go, okay?"

Emma nodded once and walked with him, still clutching Henry's leash tightly. "Is it really going to be okay for us to go?" She asked quietly after almost ten minutes of silence. They stood outside Neal's door, waiting for him to join them. "I can do this, right?"

"Yeah." August nodded a little, only looking away from her when Neal exited his apartment with his own bag. "You sure you want to do this?"

Neal shrugged a little. "At this point, what else is there to do?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "And...maybe my presence can help with, you know."

Emma looked between the two of them and frowned slightly. As upset and nervous as she was, it angered her to know that these two had been hiding something so important her entire life. She grew up thinking that her mother left her on the side of the road, that she was unwanted, but with the little that August did tell her, she knew that wasn't the case. For twenty-eight years she believed she was abandoned, lost, alone. Even August staying at her side, refusing to move away, or marry, or any of it did little to soothe that angry part of her.

Almost as if he sensed her growing rage, August turned to Emma and smiled slightly. "You can hate me all you want after you're reunited with your sailor, all right? For now, we have to go. The portal will close soon." He started to walk, opting for the stairs rather than the elevator.

Emma followed, Neal behind her. She frowned a little as August went down past the first floor door, into the basement.

"It's down here." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Neal pushed open the maintenance door. It was obvious that anyone rarely came down here, as the door was almost rusted shut. "I was bored one day and went exploring." August continued as he stepped into the darkened room. In one corner, there was a soft green light. "There." He nodded once Neal nudged Emma inside and firmly shut the door behind them.

Emma walked behind August as he made his way to the portal, her eyes widening the closer they got. It looked a bit like a whirlpool, green light and rough winds. Neal jumped through first, and August looked at Emma.

"You may want to hold Henry..." He said

She nodded and crouched, carefully picking up the frightened dog and holding him close to her chest. "Shh. It's okay. We can be scared together." She whispered, not that Henry could understand her. With one last glance, she jumped through.

While the jump wasn't difficult, the landing wasn't easy. Emma groaned as she landed on the ground, still clutching Henry to her chest. Neal sat under a tree, his bag at his side as he looked down at his hands. She set Henry down and stood, dusting the dirt and grass off her pants while the dog sniffed at the rocks closest to her feet.

August landed seconds later with a loud "oof!" When he stood, he looked around. Off in the distance, he could see the outline of a castle as the sun set, and he smiled a little. "This is better than I could have hoped."

"Hm?" Neal looked up, frowning. "What is?"

August pointed to the shadow in the distance. "That, my friends, is where we are headed. To Snow White and Prince Charming's castle."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" She picked up her bag from where August had dropped it in his landing. "Snow White? Prince Charming? Is this a joke?"

Neal laughed a little sarcastically. "If this were a joke, Em, we'd all be better off." He stood. "We better go. The sun's almost down, and I don't really feel like trying to avoid whatever the darkness will bring."

August nodded and picked up his things, turning to Emma and grinning. "Welcome home, Princess."


	7. Reunion

"Excuse me?" Emma stared at August, scrambling a bit to catch up to him as he walked swiftly towards that castle. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Absolutely not." He wove between trees until he came to a beaten path, pausing to look back at her. "You are a princess, Emma."

She scoffed a little at that. "Right." She stepped past him on the path, looking forward at the shadow that loomed in the distance. "That's impossible."

"As impossible as a puppet turning into a boy?" August chuckled as he fell into pace beside her. "As impossible as a group of adults falling through a swirling green vortex and landing in a forest in another land?"

Neal chuckled a little, though it sounded strained as he caught up to them. "Em, you have no idea..." 

"Of course I have no idea! I was just told about this tonight." She grumbled and shook her head. Henry barked in support.

"I know." August glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well, you are a princess. Your mother is a princess, and your father is a prince."

"Fantastic. I suppose you mean to tell me that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming? And that's why we're heading to their castle?" When August didn't say anything, her eyes widened. "Seriously? You're joking aren't you?"

"No. You are the product of True Love, Emma. That's why it was so important to send you away when the Evil Queen cast her curse. It's just that it didn't work as expected. It was supposed to bring everyone to the other world, but it seems to have frozen time here, instead. I was only a child then, but nothing has changed..."

"I don't even think I want to know." Emma stopped as they reached the edge of the trees. She looked at the large stone bridge that led to high stone walls and towers. "And how do you propose we get in there? This is ridiculous. I just want to find Killian..." She frowned.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Neal's brows furrowed. There were horses coming, so he pulled the others to the side, shaded by the trees as a carriage rushed past. "Looks like nobility, and the only reason for nobles to go from one castle to another this time of night..."

"A ball." August nodded. "That's how we'll get you in."

Emma's eyes widened, but she paled slightly. "A ball...? If Killian's there, his brother is going to make him find a wife..." She dropped her bag and clutched at August's sleeve. "How am I supposed to get into a ball looking like this? I doubt jeans and a leather jacket are proper formal wear. I need to find him before it's too late!"

"We'll have to get you a dress."

"How? We're not exactly suited to be here, and I don't see anywhere to go aside from that castle."

"True. Town is a bit too far away." August frowned. "Maybe we should just go talk to one of the guards. If I tell them who we are..."

"And why would they believe you if the curse froze time?" Neal shook his head. "I can help. I'll have to face this at some point.." He sighed.

"You're not thinking of calling him, are you?"

"What other option do we have?"

"Calling who?" Emma looked between the two. August looked at Neal, worried, and Neal stared at the ground. 

"Rumplestiltskin."

Emma groaned. She really should have been surprised by this, but after everything that had happened in the last hour, she really just didn't have the energy to even fake shock. "Not some sort of fairy godmother?"

"Oh no Dearie. A fairy godmother wouldn't be able to help you." A voice rang behind them, laced with a giggle. 

Emma whirled around, her eyes wide. She didn't know what she was expecting, but certainly not this golden little man. Henry barked a warning at the man, but did so while cowering behind August's legs.

"Well, well." The man said. "It seems like we have some outsiders in a bit of a pickle!" He giggled again and stepped closer to Emma, not even remotely phased when she stepped back. "What can I do for you, Dearie? Clearly you need some strong magic if you're willing to make a deal. But I warn you, all magic comes with a price."

"I'll be the one making the deal." Neal spoke up and looked at the man, frowning. 

"And what price could you possibly pay?" Rumplestiltskin looked at him, his eyes narrowing just a little as if trying to read him. 

"Help Emma get into the ball and I will tell you." Neal frowned at him.

"That's not how it works, boy." The strange man seemed to lose all sense of mirth as he looked at Neal. He frowned for a moment, looking at him with such intensity that Neal flinched and stepped back. "Can you afford it? The price to send this Princess to her first ball?"

"Wait, you know who I am?" Emma took a step forward. 

"Of course. You're the product of True Love. One of two to escape the curse." He giggled again. "Your friend the puppet here is the other. I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to have you back. Well, they don't even know you exist. No one does, except for The Evil Queen and myself. But Emma, dear..."

"You know my name?" She cut him off and took another step forward. "You can really help me? I need to get into that ball. I need to see someone before it's too late."

"Mm. Desperation! There's so much of it in the air!" He clapped his hands a bit and looked at Emma. "Don't worry, Dearie. You will be there." With a wave of his hand, Emma was no longer standing in those jeans and that leather jacket. She stood in a shimmering gown, blue as the ocean. Her hair cascaded in gentle waves, pinned from her face by tiny, delicate seashells. The same shells fell in thin strands around her neck, though those strands also sparkled with small diamonds and sapphires. 

Emma gasped softly as she looked down at herself, trembling hands touching the light fabric that flowed from her waist. The bodice was a bit tight, but she wasn't exactly used to wearing anything with boning. "This...is really okay?" She looked at Neal, more worried now than she had been. The gown was too extravagant. Rumplestiltskin really had set her up like a princess. 

Neal nodded. "Don't worry about me, Em. I can handle it."

"Oh, well the princess definitely needs an escort." Rumplestiltskin giggled again.

August yelped as his clothes were replaced with fine leathers and silks. Henry whimpered at the sudden change and ran to Neal, nosing his leg.

"Hm. It's still missing something." Poof. A carriage, complete with white horses and stern-looking coachmen.

"What is this, Cinderella...?" Emma muttered.

"Oh no, Dearie. She's already at the ball. You can wear that as long as you'd like. Now, about this payment."

August watched as one of the coachmen opened the door. He took Emma's hand and looked at Neal. Emma bit her lip and hesitated. She didn't want to leave if Neal was in danger. How could she sacrifice her old friend for this?

"Don't worry, Em." Neal shook his head a little. "He won't hurt me. He's being paid the only price he ever wanted." He turned to Rumplestiltskin. "Isn't that right, Papa?"

The man's eyes widened and he looked at Neal. "...Bae?" He took a step forward, but stopped when Neal just looked at him coldly. "Is that you?"

August gently squeezed Emma's hand. "We need to go." 

Emma nodded and whispered a thank you to Neal before she allowed August to help her into the carriage. 

"Don't worry about Neal..." August said as the carriage was let through the gates, gently patting her hand. "He's doing that for himself just as much as he's doing it for you." 

"That strange man really won't hurt him?" Emma sighed and took August's hand, squeezing it a little. "Is this going to work?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"What if Killian hates me?" 

"Emma..." August shook his head. "Killian might have gotten angry with you, but I doubt that anger could turn into hate. He cares for you too much for that to happen. He's probably thinking about you right now."

"And...what if he doesn't know me? Rumplestiltskin said my own parents don't know I exist..." She sighed. 

"That may be a side effect of the curse, but I'm sure Killian knows you. You have to believe." August looked up as the carriage stopped, waiting until the door was opened before he helped Emma out, offering his arm. 

Emma took his arm and looked around, her eyes widening. "This..." She whispered, allowing August to escort her. None of the guards or the ushers seemed to pay them any special attention they moved into the castle, towards the ballroom, though it was certain none of them recognized the two of them. 

"Breathe." August whispered as they approached the ballroom. "I'm here with you."

Emma nodded and calmed her nerves the best she could. "It's all too much..." She looked around the extravagant halls, wincing slightly as her heels clicked against the floor. "I'm so nervous." Her voice pitched just slightly and she gasped as the doors opened in front of them.

It was like something out of a fairy tale. The thought made Emma wince a little, since this was a fairy tale, but everything was so elegant. Beautiful ladies moved, their bright dresses twirling as they danced with handsome men. Others stood around the edges of the room, watching those dancing. There was a small crowd towards the back of the room. Several uniformed men stood, ladies all around. There was laughter and smiles, and it made Emma feel sick.

Killian stood there, smiling at one particular lady, taking her hand and bowing over it before he kissed the back of it. Another uniformed man clapped him on the shoulder. That must have been his brother, Liam, his Captain, as his uniform made him seem slightly more important.

Emma clutched at August's arm, looking up at him as tears formed in her eyes. "He's already..." She bit her lower lip. She wanted to run, but her brother was entirely too calm. She looked back across the room and watched the girl laugh and smile. She watched the way Killian seemed to be so proud. She watched as another couple walked towards him, both dressed more elegantly than everyone else, a tiara in the woman's hair, and her eyes widened. That must be the prince and princess, Snow White and Prince Charming, her parents. 

"So we hear you're about to become engaged?" The prince spoke. 

"Yes, Your Highness, Killian was just about to announce it." Liam smiled, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Well, then." Charming laughed. "Let's hear the happy news!" The entire room went quiet, and all eyes were on the Commander and the woman at his side. "So, Commander Jones. Who is your lovely bride?"

Emma felt faint, and she clutched at August's arm again.

"Emma!" August's voice carried more than he intended it to, but that was unavoidable with the entire room silent. He managed to steady her before she sank to the floor. "Are you all right?" He whispered. 

Killian's eyes widened as the whole room turned towards August and Emma. He dropped the lady's hand and pulled away from his brother, taking quick steps towards them. "Emma!"

"Killian..." Emma pulled away from August and started towards him. There were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"What is the meaning of this, Killian?" Liam frowned, his voice laced with anger. 

Killian ignored him and reached out to take one of Emma's hands. His lips trembled as he lifted her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers. His eyes never left hers, even as he straightened up and took her cheeks in his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. "You came..."

"I'm so sorry..." Emma lifted her hands to cover his. "I shouldn't have let you leave."

"That doesn't matter, you came for me." Killian smiled and leaned in a little. "Emma..."

"Killian!" Liam strode over to them and grabbed his brother's shoulder, pulling him back enough to force him to let go of Emma. 

Killian turned slightly and frowned. "Let go of me, brother."

"Have you gone mad?" Liam frowned. "Who is this? What about your engagement?"

Emma reached out and grabbed Killian's hand, squeezing it a little. 

Killian looked at Liam and he grinned a little. "Oh, is that what matters? Then allow me to introduce you, Captain Jones, to Lady Emma Swan. The woman I will marry."

There was a collective gasp, and several of the other guests began to murmur and whisper. Emma kept a hold of Killian's hand and looked over at August, who offered her a slight nod. She looked back at Killian. "Yes." 

He turned away from Liam and looked at her. "Emma?"

Emma laughed softly and lifted her free hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "You stupid idiot. You just proposed to me in front of a room full of people I've never seen before in my whole life. In front of your bother, my brother...my parents...and you think I wouldn't say anything?"

Killian's eyes widened. "What? Your..."

Emma pulled him to her, laughing a little more. "I look ridiculous, don't I? A princess who's used to denim and leather, dressed up like this?"

He shook his head and held her hands. "No, you look absolutely beautiful, love. But you just said—"

"Will someone explain what the hell is going on here?" Charming frowned as he walked towards them.

"Charming..." Snow took his hand and walked with him. "Don't be so angry. This should be a happy moment! Commander Jones just got engaged to such a beautiful woman."

"Who just claimed her parents were here. Does anyone wish to claim this woman as their child?" Charming frowned. "Snow, this is obviously a trick."

August stepped forward and stood next to Emma and Killian, bowing just slightly. "I can explain, Your Highness, though I'm afraid it is rather lengthy, and it would best be suited for after the party."

"And who are you?" The prince snapped.

"Charming!" Snow shot him a look. "This can wait. Please." She relaxed a little when he deflated and stepped back.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Killian grinned over his shoulder at her. "And Liam, don't look at me like that hm? I've done what you've asked of me."

"This isn't what I had in mind, Killian." Liam frowned. 

"All this arguing is tiresome. I didn't come all the way here to listen to it." Emma rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Killian's neck. "I came here to make you mine." She smiled a bit. "I love you, Killian." And with that, she leaned in and kissed him.

Somewhere within the castle, a clock chimed for the first time in twenty-eight years.


End file.
